


I Can't Run

by LunaWinchester4255



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Demisexual Castiel, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester4255/pseuds/LunaWinchester4255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean breaks his leg, and Cas is his nurse.<br/>Flashes back and forth from present to when Dean's in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Run

Dean wheeled down the hall. “Damn cast. Damn leg.” He thought the cast was absolutely unnecessary. Then again the doctor threatened to put him under if he tried to mess with it, and; in all honesty, he fucking hated needles. He hated hospitals too, almost as much as he hated planes. Most of the time when he wasn't complaining he was wheeling down the halls trying not to die of boredom. One day, he was in his room focused on the news when a new nurse came in.  
“Dean Winchester?” the man asked as he knocked on the door. Dean's head snapped to the source of the voice, his mouth going dry. Holy shit he was attractive.  
“Yes that's me.” His voice was unintentionally husky, which made the other man falter a bit. He rolled his shoulders back and stepped forward. He then smiled gently at Dean.  
“I'm Castiel, your new nurse.”  
“Lucky me.” Dean said, and Castiel scoffed lightly.  
“You're telling me.” Cas said under his breath.  
“So, Dean, on a scale of 1-10 how's your pain?” Dean momentarily scanned the man, thrown off by his perfect blue eyes.  
“Umm, three. It's gotten better.”  
Cas nodded and jotted some notes down. Dean kept his eyes on the beautiful male in front of him, chewing his lip.  
Cas sent a curious glance to the other male, setting his clipboard down. God knew this was probably the closest he had gotten to another guy and well, his nerves were a bit shot. It didn't help that Dean, even with a cast, was practically sex on legs. His hair was mussed as to where it looked like he just had a good fuck and Cas wanted to he next in line. Wait, what?  
He snapped back to reality when he noticed Dean was tracing his fingertips along Cas' arm. “I like your eyes.” He hummed.  
“I-“ his breath caught in his throat. “Thanks..”  
“I apologize if this is bold but you are very attractive and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date once I get out of this damn thing?” Dean winked.  
“Well at least you can't run away.” Cas teased. “That would be delightful.”  
\-------------  
A few weeks had passed before Dean was discharged and his cast was off. And god, was he grateful. He and Castiel had exchanged numbers and Cas even kissed his cheek. Usually the slow pace would've been torture for Dean, but there was something about him that made him not mind.  
But when the pace did pick up, it was different. It wasn't automatic sex and then cab money. It was a movie and late night kisses. It didn’t take long for Dean to realize he was Cas’ first…everything. Boyfriend, kiss…etc. Which, for some reason made Dean feel fuzzy. Of course he'd never admit it.  
“This is nice.” Cas hummed as he was pressed against Dean's chest and sitting comfortably on his lap. The latter was kissing along his neck softly, his hands running along the older male's back.  
“Agreed.” Dean replied as he pulled away from his neck.  
“I was right.” Cas bragged, laying his head on Dean's chest.  
“What about?”  
“You couldn't run away.” Dean chuckled at that.  
“That's true.” I couldn't even if I wanted to.  
\-----  
The time at the hospital before he got his cast off was lonely until Cas came around. It turned out they had a lot in common, despite the fact Cas was uncultured when it came to pop culture references.  
“Are you kidding me?” Dean exclaimed as Cas proceeded to stare at him from a chair across the room. “Indiana Jones? Star Wars? Star Trek?”  
Cas shook his head. Dean was overwhelmed he wanted to shake some sense into the man. “I hope you realize what you're getting into when I get this thing off.” He gestures to his cast.  
“I'm well aware, Dean. I may not be familiar with those things but I'd be thrilled if you were to show me on a date.”  
\---------  
And that, Dean did. Their first date was at a run down theater downtown that played some classics (and special requests, often depending on how much you tipped the clerk.) They watched Star Wars: A New Hope. And after that, Cas' mind was opened up to a whole new world.  
Since it was later at night, Dean asked Cas to spend the night. And that he did.  
Cas felt the material of Dean's Metallica shirt. “This is really soft.” He observed.  
It was very convenient that Cas was a size smaller than Dean, he got to enjoy the view of a cute little blue-eyed angel lounge around in his clothes.  
“Why are you staring at me? That's sort of creepy.” Dean said, a toothbrush in his mouth as the other, also brushing his teeth, would look at him with awe.  
“I can't help it.” Dean exhaled softly, smiling around his toothbrush. “Is that bad?”  
Dean shook his head. This man was going to be the death of him.  
\-------  
“I brought you pudding. It's not tapioca. I promise.” Cas spoiled him, bringing him candy bars every now and then and pudding that didn't taste like ass.  
“You're too nice to me, Cas.”  
“Have to make sure you don't run away when you get that off in a few weeks.”  
“You're too cool.” Dean defended, a mouth full of pudding. That made Cas' heart flutter.  
“Can you tell me about yourself?” Dean asked as he put his pudding to the side.  
“Well, what would you like to know?”  
“Anything.”  
“Well, I'm from Heber Springs, Arkansas. My father's name is Chuck and my mother's name is Becky. I have a brother named Gabe. He's three and a half years older than me. I'm twenty-five. Your turn.”  
“I was born in raised here in Lawrence. My brother's name is Sam and he's going to school to be a lawyer. I work primarily as a mechanic with my surrogate dad. I'm twenty-three.”  
Cas wanted to know more about Dean, but he decided to wait. He'd share when he wanted to.  
\------  
They had been dating for a few months when Cas spilled his guts about his inexperience.  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“Being a virgin? Not at all.”  
“I can't tell if your being sarcastic or not.” He poked at his take-out as he watched Dean wash his own down with a beer.  
The younger male put his chopsticks down, putting his hand over Cas'. “I'm not. It's not bad. I promise, okay?” He kissed his hand gently before returning to his food.  
\-----  
“Great news, Dean!” Cas entered his room. Dean was still asleep, curled up next to the small plush Cas got him from “Hot Topical.”  
He looked at Dean, holding his clipboard to his chest as he smiled.  
Cas admired his features as he slept, wondering how he didn't notice the freckles scattered along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Perhaps its because he had never stood that close to him before. (“Personal space, Cas.”)  
When Dean did wake up, he just smiled and sit up.  
“Good morning sleepy head.” Cas greeted. “Your cast is coming off tomorrow.”  
\------  
Cas was a nervous wreck the first time they had sex. But on the upside it was practically painless and Dean made it special. He cooked a meal for them, ordered a special wine, and checked out a suite for their special night.  
Cas was sprawled out on the bed, his toes curled in pleasure as Dean dragged his lips across the man's thighs and navel, up to his hips and clavicle.  
Soft sounds and whimpers escaped from Castiel’s mouth. Dean's lips made him tingle all over.  
His hands explored Castiel's delicate body, his member straining by the time he began to prepare him.  
He poured the lube onto his fingertips, slowly circling the brunets entrance. His breath hitched as Castiel pressed his hips forward. “Dean..~”  
Pumping his finger slowly, gently rubbing his delicate arse. “Please, Dean..”  
“Easy, angel.” The nickname made him whimper as he covered his face.  
“Baby look at me please..”  
Castiel reluctantly did so.  
“There's my precious angel.”  
Dean continued to prepare him, his free calloused hand stroking where his hands could get.  
\-----  
Cas wheeled Dean out of the hospital, tucking his scarf over his nose. “It's cold.” He mumbled as Dean got up.  
“Ready to see a movie?” Dean asked and Cas nodded.  
\-----  
“What's your last name?”  
“Novak.”  
Cas was tucked in Dean's chest, his arms close to his chest.  
“Question.”  
“Yes, Dean?”  
“Is there a specific reason you've saved yourself?”  
“It's not like I can help being demisexual.”  
“What's that? Sorry, I don't know.”  
“It's alright. It just means I can't feel a sexual attraction to someone I don't have a strong emotional bond with.”  
Dean nodded. “Makes sense.”  
The fact Dean didn't flip out, or say it repulsed him made Castiel's heart grow fonder.  
Dean pulled him closer in his half asleep state, and began to kiss him.  
Cas winded his arms around his neck, keeping himself snuggled to him.  
\---  
Cas tapped his phone with blunt fingernails while he waited for Dean.  
Dean returned from the restroom and snaked his arms around Cas' waist and kissed his ear. “Hey handsome.”  
He sat in his own seat and took a sip of his wine. The pair was celebrating their anniversary.  
“I can't believe it's been a year…” Castiel giggled.  
“Yeah, it's crazy to think we've spent all this time together.”  
“Dean?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. I'm glad you feel the same.”  
They shared a kiss and ate.  
\---  
Cas' body quivered beneath Dean's touch, his hole pulsing around Dean's throbbing member.  
“How does it feel?” Dean asked as be bottomed out, his fingers laced with his boyfriend's.  
“R-really good… hah..” Dean thrusted slowly as he pressed gentle kisses along Castiel's neck and clavicle.  
Friction building pleasure, and it didn't take long for Dean to find Cas' special spot.  
“Angel, I'm close..” He choked out.  
Cas nodded in response. Dean could feel he was too.  
They moaned in unison as they came together.  
\----  
They laid together, foreheads pressed together as they shared lazy kisses.  
“Thank you for loving me..” Cas whispered as he stroked his cheek.  
“You know I can't run, Cas.”


End file.
